Ups, Downs
by WolfDemon-Nikaria
Summary: Sequel to Online, Offline - What happened between Sango and Miroku while we were concerned about Kag and Inu XP!


Faye: Hey folks! Faye again...or Nikaria for you who haven't read my last story where I referred to myself as Faye. Please if you haven't read Online, Offline by me yet please do so before reading this because this is the SEQUEL (# 1 of 2) to it. Thank you very much!

Sango: Oh! Miroku and I get to be in this one!

Miroku: =B

Faye: Sick perv...bonks Miroku on the head with a frying pan

Miroku: ish knocked out

Faye and Sango: giggles

Faye: Well here's the new story by me! WolfDemonNikaria!! XP! Enjoy!!

Sue? SUE!? Sue where are you....Sue's playing with Own...But I don't no Own so you don't no Sue XP! SUE? looks for Sue the black squirrel

To sum it up. I don't own Sango or Miroku................or Inuyasha and Kagome.....or you......or anyone ;-;....OH BUT I OWN ME! AND WOLFDEMONNIKARIA! AND FAYE! XD

Let's just say this is a longer conversation version of Online, Offline...so they don't say the same things XP! Oh yeah and it may have details that Online Offline didn't okay?

UPS, DOWNS

Chapter 1

Sango, the dark haired beauty, walked out of class silently. Her black hair swaying. She wore a pair of white pants and a pink shirt that showed her stomach a bit. Sango walked to her locker opened it up, put away the books she didn't need, took out her backpack, and stuffed all the books she did need in it. Then she walked towards the door.

When she was near the door she heard her name being called. "Sango! Sango!"

Sango turned and looked at her friend Kagome. She smiled brightly. "Oh Kagome! Hello!! How much homework do you have tonight?" Sango asked cheerfully.

"Tons and tons..." Kagome sighed, heaving her backpack up on her shoulder.

"Aww...I only have homework in three classes." Sango frowned. She felt bad for her friend. She always had a lot of homework, but Sango mostly finished hers in the duration of the last half hour of the day. Study hall as many like to call it.

"Lucky you..." Kagome sighed again.

"I guess. Well I've got to go. I got to catch the bus and all so yeah." Sango said.

"Alright."

"Hey Kagome! We should go to the mall this Saturday how about it? Actually I'll call you tonight alright? I'm going to be late. Later." Sango waved as she ran off.

Kagome waved back and turned off to walk away. Sango turned around and saw Inuyasha following Kagome. _'He'll never learn will he?'_

She headed for the bus which was almost about to leave, paid the bus driver, then went to find a seat. The only seat that was left was the one next to Miroku. Doubtless he was saving it for her. She hated it when he did stuff like that. There were tons of other girls in the school who were interested in him, why'd he have to like her. He was way too perverted for her standards.

"Why do you bother Miroku? You know that I don't like you so why do you insist on trying to make me?" Sango glared.

"Oh Sango. My beautiful blossom. You know deep down you love me." Miroku smiled.

Sango winced. "That's disgusting, and I swear if you EVER call me your 'beautiful blossom' again I will bludgeon you with a blunt object!" She threatened, making quotations around 'beautiful blossom' with her fingers.

"My dear Sango. That wouldn't be very nice at all." Miroku pouted.

"Of course it wouldn't. Does it look like I want to be nice to you? No, because I don't. You know I don't like you...don't try." Sango sat next to him, but looked away.

__

'Why can't she ever just be nice to me!' Miroku frowned.

__

'Why's he always got to act all cocky and call me 'dear Sango' or something with 'my' in front of it. I'm not his. Eww!' Sango scowled.

The bus driver stopped. Sango and Miroku got off the bus. Miroku turned towards his house which was only a block away from Sango's. Sango looked his way. It wasn't like him to just take off. Normally he said something to her, this time he didn't. She thought it odd. Was he so upset over what she said? Miroku? Not possible. She'd said things like that many times before and never did it change him.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, tilting her head to the side, with her bag on her shoulder.

"Hm?" Miroku asked turning around.

"What's wrong? Normally you insist on walking me to my door or talking to me before I go inside." Sango worried. Maybe she really did have feelings other than friendship and dislike for Miroku. If she did though, she didn't want to admit it.

"Well you told me not to insist on trying to make you like me so I'm not going to try." Miroku explained.

"But it's so not like you. I've said it before and it didn't even faze you."

"Yeah, but I just decided now I should give up because...I feel like it."

"Hey! You should come over and help me with my computer tomorrow. I'm getting my own and I really want messenger! You also should come to the mall with Kagome and I, Saturday." Sango smiled.

"I don't know, Inuyasha and I were going to do something..." Miroku said.

"Well I'll invite Inuyasha then too. I'll call him up. So you going to go?" Sango giggled happily.

"Sure, if Inuyasha goes, I guess." Miroku smiled. Was Sango warming up to him or was she just being a nice friend? Who knew?

"Alright! I'll call him. Thanks, Miroku! I'll call you later tonight too! Bye bye!" Sango waved and walked off to her house.

"Layta" Miroku walked to his house.

Sango didn't notice but she promised to call a lot of people tonight. She decided to start with Inuyasha.

"Let's see....do I remember his number. I haven't called him in AGES!" Sango dialed a number hoping it was right.

"Hello?" The man answered.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Yeah this is him." Inuyasha said.

"Hey! It's Sango!"

"Uh...Hi."

"Yeah, I know it's weird for me to call you, but I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with Kagome, Miroku, and me." Sango smiled.

"Say again?" Inuyasha asked, hearing the name Kagome.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to..." Sango was cut off

"No, no....not that the names. Who's all going?"

"Me, Miroku, Kagome, and maybe you...but Miroku's not going unless you go." Sango said.

"Kagome's going to be there? Damn it I hate that wench. Oh well...I guess I'll come." Inuyasha responded.

"Okay! I'll talk to you tomorrow or Saturday then." Sango said, cheerfully.

"Peace."

"Bye!" Sango hung up the phone happily. "Who to call now...I'll call Miroku and tell him Inuyasha is going." Sango dialed Miroku's number. She knew it by heart now because it was always on her caller I.D.

"Talk to me." Miroku picked up.

"Miroku...you ARE a freak!" Sango laughed.

"Hey Sango....so what's going on?" Miroku asked.

"Well Inuyasha said that he would go to the mall tomorrow, so are you going to go or what?" Sango asked

"Well, duh! I said if Inuyasha went I would go." Miroku laughed.

Sango laughed as well. "Oh yeah! It seemed to have slipped my mind!"

"Yeah...well I've got to go I have a lot of homework to get to." Miroku said.

"Okay! Bye bye Miroku..." Sango decided to tease him. "See ya tomorrow at my place for that computer thing." She made it sound seductive and it was taken as it was meant.

Miroku only stuttered a funny sounding, good bye. It came out something like this "Go-oah-bay."

Sango hung up her phone and giggled uncontrollably. It was too funny! She clicked the on button and called Kagome.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line said.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"SANGO! Finally! I didn't think you were going to call. Inuyasha's such an ass. Haha..." Kagome laughed.

"I could've told you that. So what're you up to?" Sango asked.

"I'm online."

Sango sighed and groaned. "Why does everyone BUT me have messenger. Well, I'm getting it tomorrow."

"Sorry about that Sango..." Kagome giggled.

"Yeah...Hey! I thought you had a lot of homework to do!" Sango exclaimed.

"I do...but I decided if my family could go and have fun instead of doing work so could I. So I'm going to do it when they get home. Whether that's at twelve-o-clock at night or what!" Kagome responded.

"Kagome! It may seem fair and all, but you really should do your homework young lady. People will begin to wonder." Sango reprimanded.

"Yeah, yeah. You're starting to sound like my mother!" Kagome giggled.

"So...are you going to the mall Saturday or what?" Sango asked.

"Yup!" Kagome smiled.

"Awesome!" Sango exclaimed. "So...Kagome..." Sango said getting all serious now.

"Yes, Sango?" Kagome answered, in curiosity.

"Do you like Inuyasha?" She said quietly.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed. "I do NOT like Inuyasha! Eww!" Kagome looked out her window and saw Inuyasha flipping her off. "Aw, shit! He heard me!" Kagome covered her mouth.

Sango laughed. "You act like it deary."

"Well...I don't." Kagome defended herself.

"Sure you liar!" Sango yelled, sticking her tongue out at the phone.

"Shut up! Oh...hang on Inuyasha's trying to tell me something." Kagome set the phone on the window ledge, but Sango could hear still. She heard Inuyasha's muffled yell and Kagome's response in the background. "Yeah smart! Oh yes, Inuyasha I LOOOOOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH! I don't know how to live without you! Get a LIFE fartknocker!"

Sango burst out laughing at this response.

"Sango I got to go...I need to teach the KNUCKLEHEAD, a lesson." Kagome yelled so Inuyasha could hear her.

"Have fun Kagome. Don't hurt him....too much." Sango replied.

"I won't. Later!" Kagome hung up the phone.

Sango gave an evil grin at the phone. Her friend was so bad.

Sango got off her bed, and her hair bounced. She pulled the ponytail out of her hair. She always put her hair in a ponytail when she got home. She had chores to do after all.

"Well...I suppose I should just go take a nice, hot, relaxing bath." Sango smiled and giggled at her reflection in the mirror she was looking into.

Her parents weren't home. They went out for the evening and her little brother was at a friend's house. It was so nice and quiet in the house, she had to enjoy the peace while it lasted. As soon as her brother came home, he'd stomp up the stairs and demand he be let in. He always said he needed a bath because the neighbor girls came over, chasing him and his friend around until they caught them, then kissed them.

Sango rolled her eyes at that thought. "Such a liar." She giggled. She knew her brother had only been chased down and kissed by one girl, once! Okay, twice, but the time it was Sango, and she was his sister so that didn't count. Boys at the age of ten didn't even understand how much they would like girls only a year or so later. Some were already growing out of their 'Girls are gross. Girls have cooties!' stage. But not her brother, no indeed.

Sango started the water and it gushed into the tub. She felt the warmth, perfect. Smiling, she undressed, making sure that the window in the bathroom was shut, locked, and covered by the shades. Miroku had peeked on her once already, she didn't need it again.

As soon as the tub was almost full she stepped into it, put some soothing bubble bath in, waited a minute, then turned off the water. She let her body relax and she thought about all the things that bothered. Those things soon diminished and she was at ease. She was calm and relaxed she fell asleep.

She was woken up about an hour or two later when her brother pounded on the door. Sango made a disrupted sound at being woken up and growled at her little brother before calming back down. "What do you want?" Okay, so maybe she wasn't all the way calmed down...but at least a bit.

"Sango..." Her brother sobbed. "I have an..."

"Kohaku? What is it?" Sango said, all of a sudden in a worried voice.

"I hurt myself!" Kohaku cried.

"Kohaku! Hold on sweetie!" Sango gasped, jumping out of the water, pulling out the drain, drying herself off quickly, slipping on her pink, short, mid-thigh dress, then running to the door and opening it.

Her brother's back was bleeding, his leg had a big scratch all the way down it, and his arm was limp. Sango looked on in horror.

"K-ko-Kohaku! What happened to you!" Sango quickly grabbed her brother and set him on the counter in the bathroom.

"I got in a fight...so I used my new training." Kohaku looked down ashamed, wincing from the pain all over his body.

"Kohaku! Don't get into fights! You should've run away! Run far far away next time! Run to me I'll take care of 'em for you!" Sango glared, her voice becoming one of anger and despise.

"Alright sister..." Kohaku smiled weakly.

Sango smiled back at him, but wasted no time in getting his wounds clean. She took out a towel, a bowl that they always had in the bathroom for this kind of thing, and rubbing alcohol out of the cupboard. She board the rubbing alcohol in the bowl, wet the towel with water and wiped the blood on his cuts away before dipping it into the rubbing alcohol.

"You know this'll sting right, Kohaku?" Sango asked her brother. He just nodded at her wincing with the expected pain. Sango wiped all his cuts with the rubbing alcohol and Kohaku hissed with the pain of it. Sango winced at hearing her brother, she hated causing him pain. After that was all done and finished she took out some big bandages and neosporin, she put that on his cuts, then bandaged them up.

"All better." Sango smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Sango." Her brother said.

"No, problem...anytime. Just don't get in anymore fights Kohaku." His sister warned.

"Mm hmm." He nodded and walked off to his room falling right asleep. It was late. That took longer than Sango had thought it did.

She soon found her way to her room, lifted the covers and plopped down into bed. She turned on her TV watching whatever was on, turned it down, and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...how was it? The first chapter of the first sequel!

Hope ya liked it!

Miroku: I know I did wink

Sango --' Bonks Miroku on the head with her boomerang

Faye: XP! ReViEw PlEaSe AnD tHaNk YoU!

Ja ne

WolfDemonNikaria


End file.
